Phoenix Tears
by Slasherwriter
Summary: Jaden Yuki returns to Domino, little does he know who'll fall into his arms and Heart. Eventual: Heroshipping, Dreamshipping and One sided Fianceshipping. Mentions: Spiritshipping.


**I Don't Own GX**

**This is set 2 Years after The final Duel.**

**Chapter One: Rescue**

Aster Phoenix walked out of the tournament very happy, not only had he beaten Joey Wheeler, the 4th best duellist in the world, after Yugi, Pegasus and Seto Kaiba, but he had heard a rumour that after two years Travelling the world, Jaden would finally be returning to Domino. Aster knew that Jaden owned a small house in the town and he knew that the old gang would all be going there in about a week to see Jaden, after all, they were all still worried about Jaden after what happened in Venice, but they shrugged it off mostly.

Aster decided to walk to the hotel he was staying at, all the tournament competitors were staying in. Aster Mused that it would be good to get the group together, after all he only knew what a few of them were up to, Jesse, Chazz, Syrus, Zane and Atticus had all become Pro Duellists, but the rest he didn't know.

As he was walking he became aware that someone was following him, he decided to speed up. He knew he would reach the hotel, The Dragon, in a couple of minutes, then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see a man that was much taller than him sneering holding onto Aster's arm,

"Lookie here, a little lost boy. Your coming with me" The man pulled Aster away, the only person around was a single figure on a motorbike, he was pulled inside a limo, which sped off,

"Looks like we got a real pretty one now here bozz" One of the men inside gabbed Aster chin and started to look him over

"And he's a duellist, I bet that we can get a nice price for his cards" The Boss smiled,

"Leave me alone!" Aster Snapped, Swinging a fist around at the boss,

"Oh feisty little guy ent ya?" The boss asked smiling, "I'll enjoy Breaking you"

Aster would've visibly paled but since he had little colour at the best of times, he only appeared slightly paler,

"So pretty boy got a name?" The boss asked,

"Fuck You!" Aster replied, but got a blow to the jaw, he spat out some blood,

"I said what's your name kid?" The boss asked,

"Aster" Aster replied,

"Ah, your Aster Pheonix, then. So we got ourselves a little pro duellist" One of the men sneered,

"So what if I am?" Aster asked,

"Well after we've had our fun we can hold you to ransom, I bet they'd pay handsomely for you" The boss smiled,

Aster realised what they were going to do and felt more scared than he ever had before, they stopped and he was dragged out of the car and thrown to the floor, he lay there as the boss advanced on him, then he heard it, the roar of a motorbike it jumped clean over the car and skidded to a halt, the rider dismounted and walked over, still wearing his helmet, he walked past the men who cracked their knuckles at the rider and launched themselves at them, within a minute Aster saw them laying on the floor, unconscious. The leader and remaining Member walked towards them and they finally removed their helmet, but Aster felt a blow to the back of the head and he too fell unconscious.

Jaden threw his helmet and it hit the boss, breaking his nose, the last Gang member ran at him and he flipped him and he landed on the floor, out cold. the shrugged away from Jaden as he grabbed Aster and placed an arm around his friends waist,

"W-w-who are you?" The boss asked,

"Names Jaden Yuki, and If I ever catch you hurting anyone again, you'll get more than a broken nose for your troubles" Jaden replied placing Aster onto the bike as he climbed on and drove off.

**(The Next Day)**

Aster awoke suddenly, he sat up looking around, he was in someone's house, the sheets were white and the room was a plain creamy colour, he then remembered everything, the gang, the rider and then being knocked unconscious, he saw his suit on a hanger by a window, he walked over and put it on, wondering who his savour was and what he wanted now he had saved him. He opened the bedroom door, glad that it wasn't locked and noticed he was in a two bedroom house in the middle of town, he heard the sound of someone downstairs and decided to head down, even if to get his duel disk and deck, which were missing.

He walked down stairs and found himself in a living room where a modest TV Sat and was playing the News, the Headline read: Aster Phoenix Pro Duellist Kidnapped!

His breath caught in his throught, it must've been hours since he had been kidnapped, he wondered if he was in one of the gangs house or the bikers, he walked around and found the diningroom and kitchen where a single figure sat reading a newspaper.

"Erm, Excuse me?" Aster asked looking at them,

"Aster, your awake!" a familiar voice called,

"Jaden?" Aster asked,

"The one and only" Jaden smiled lowing the newspaper, "Coffee?"

"Sure" Aster replied sitting down, he noticed some small cuts on Jaden's face, "Ho-how?"

"oh, I came back a week early" Jaden smiled, "Good job I did too" He got up and walked to a coffee machine, he came back with a small mug of coffee and handed it to Aster who smiled.

"Yeah, wait you saved me?" Aster realised,

"Yep. I was just going for my evening drive then I saw you and planned to say hi but you got carted away, I then followed and knocked out those gang members before brining you back here and leaving you to rest" Jaden shrugged,

"I- Thanks" Aster replied blushing, _Why am I blushing?_ Aster wondered in his mind

"Anytime" Jaden shrugged,

"Where's my deck?" Aster asked,

"Oh its in the living room on the table, along with your duel disk" Jaden replied, Aster immediately went to get his deck and Duel disk. He returned and picked up his coffee, and sipped some,

"Can I use your phone, mines back at the hotel?" Aster asked,

"Sure" Jaden nodded pointing to where it hung on the wall, he typed in his Managers number and it started to ring,

_Hello, Sartorius here_

_Its Aster._

_Aster, are you ok, where are you?_

_I'm fine, I'm at Jaden's house_

_Jaden? That's good, listen what happened?_

_I got kidnapped, they took me to some remote place, Jaden saved me and brought me here, _

_Hmm, I think it maybe best if you stay hidden for a while, I'll bring your stuff there, _

_I need to ask Jaden If I can stay first!_

_Fine. _

"Stay aslong as you need Aster, its not like I don't have the space" Jaden laughed,

"Sure Jesse wont mind?" Aster asked

"Why would Jesse mind?" Jaden asked

"I always thought you two were –you know- together" Aster replied,

Jaden laughed, "Nah, just good friends"

"Oh ok" Aster replied smiling.

_Yeah sure, its fine Sartorius, how long for?_

_Until those Bastards who kidnapped you are caught._

_Ok_

_Can I have a word with Mr Yuki?_

_Sure, Jaden. Sartorius wants to talk to you_

Jaden rose and walked towards the phone he raised it to his ear. "Hello"

Aster walked back to the table and drank the rest of his coffee, he heard Jaden say "Fine" Aster walked over and Jaden handed the phone back to him, walking over and he began to read the newspaper again. Aster finished talking with Sartorius and ended the call he once more sat down and watched Jaden, he seemed to have changed in so many ways but was still as kind, as honest and cute as ever, wait what?

Aster looked around and saw that Jaden too seemed to have had a coffeeinside, "I didn't think you liked coffee?"

Jaden looked up, "hmm. Yeah I didn't used to, but on my travels I acquired a taste for it, its far better at waking you up than Hot Chocolate or Tea"

"You've changed Jaden" Aster pointed out,

"Yeah" Jaden replied, "I think for the better"

"So what have you been up to then?" Aster asked,

"Oh, travelling around, I found loads of cool peps around the world, then went to tracking the thief who stole Cyber End, Rainbow and H20 Dragon's found him and along with a couple of friends I duelled him and won, taking the cards back, I then came back here and need to give them back. Which I will do in a week or so" Jaden shrugged, "I don't need to ask about you though, no matter where I went all I could hear was you, Jesse and Chazz's duelling prowess"

Aster blushed at this, "So what are you up to in the next week before everyone learns your back?"

Jaden looked thoughtful, "Relaxing mainly, plus Yugi's coming over at least once"

Aster looked in shock, "Yugi? As in Yugi Muto? King of Games?"

"Yeah" Jaden nodded smiling, "I Met him on my travels in the Gobi Desert….but that's another story"

"What happened?" Aster asked,

"We were kidnapped, but we broke out and the gang was Arrested, that was on the last leg of my journey just before Europe" Jaden replied calmly as if this happened all the time to him.

"How can you be so calm as you talk about your kidnapping?" Aster snapped,

Jaden shrugged, "There is nothing I can do about it now, so why get worked up about something that is unchangeable?"

Aster looked confused at this, but soon realised Jaden was correct, why should anyone worry about something that has already happened and couldn't be changed. "I guess your right but…." Aster was cut of by a knock at the door, Jaden got up and walked out of the room, Aster sat listening to hear who it was,

"I'm dropping off Aster things" Sartorius called so that Aster could here,

After a minute Aster saw Jaden walk in and sit back down, "Your stuff is in the guest room" Jaden informed him,

"I take it that was where I woke up" Aster replied smiling at Jaden,

Jaden nodded, "It's the only room in the house with an en-suite"

"Mind if I go use it?" Aster asked,

"Feel feel, and you shouldn't need to ask" Jaden shrugged, Aster blushed and walked out, wondering why he kept blushing for Jaden, a single thought drifted to the front of his mind before he even reached the stairs, but he pushed it away, he couldn't Like Jaden in that way, not after he saved him and said he could stay as long as he liked.

**(Downstairs)**

Jaden breathed a sigh of relief, anymore of Aster's show of colour and he'd have been on top of him faster than you could say 'Winged Dragon Of Ra'. He looked out of the window and smiled, it was nice to be home, and to have a guest, he knew Aster was a difficult person to be friends with, due to his constant mood swings, but then again he lived with the queen of Mood swings 24/7, Yubel.

_I Heard that Jaden_ Yubel appeared beside him,

_You Know its true_ Jaden replied,

Yubel shrugged impassively, _Maybe_

_My Point is Proven_ Jaden joked

Yubel scowled before vanishing in one of her 'Not talking to you' rages. Jaden shrugged and decided to make something for himself and Aster to eat. He heard his mobile ring,

_Dam forgot to tell them Aster's safe_ Jaden thought to himself. He picked it up and saw it was Alexis calling,

_Hi Lex_

_Jaden where are you?_

_Whyyyyyyyyyy?_

_Aster's still missing!_

_Oh That_

_Don't you Oh That me, Jaden Yuki! Chazz is flying in a week early and I'm arriving in Domino in half hour, The rest of the group are all meeting for the first time at Kaiba Tower, will you be there?_

_Maybe_

_Maybe isn't good enough! We're all going to look for him!_

_I already Know where he is!_

_Where?_

_Somewhere safe_

_Jaden Yuki, don't you dare tell me you've actually already got him!_

_Umm…_

_You have, havn't you!_

_Kinda…_

_We'll meet at your house then _

_Fine_

_See you in about an hour…._

_Bye Lex_

_Bye Jaden._

Jaden put the phone down and sighed, there goes his quiet week with Aster…..


End file.
